Chibi Russia adventures
by dcspankingfanatic14
Summary: ((Inspired by Chibi Prussia diaries and Cherry82' s bruder of mine only with Ivan and his sister's))
1. Chapter 1: Chastment

chapter 1: chastment

Ukraine sat up in bed and looked outside. the sun was just starting to rise. the bright white glow poored through the window lighting up the small room. Being a morning person she smiled and hopped out of bed. Getting dressed she went to the kitchen and straightened up before preping the small worn wood stove so it would be warm enough to cook breakfast.

After that she felt it time to wake her little siblings and went to their rooms. she decided to wake Belerus first because she was the hardest. "go awayyyy" The younger sister said burying her head in the thin grey pillow.

"nyet you'll miss breakfast and you need to eat!" "go. away!" Belerus snarled in response. Ukraine sighed "i'll let you wake brother if you get up" Belerus suddenly lept from the bed and ran to Ivan's room which was right next to her own.

The house the three lived in was small and handbuilt with a kitchen containing a bowl for washing hands filled with fresh snow and a wood stove. each room was just a little bigger than a broom closet with thin walls. outide there's a hommade outhouse and a type of ice box next to the house.

Katunisha knew Belerus hated it there but there was nowhere else for her to take their small family. the younger of the two bolted into Russia's room and pounced on...a dried sunflower "SISTER BROTHER IS GONE!"

Ukraine ran in and read the note attached to the flower with a pin shock etched her features.

~Big sister, do not be doing the worrying i will be home soon i am going to win again! -Ivan.

She gasped and reread the note over and over. How could he be so foolish?! the snow outside was at least 8 inches and little Ivan was small for the 6 year old he was. Ukraine turned to Belerus and said sternly "stay here i will go find brother" the 4 year old pouted but nodded regardless.

"sister? you're going to spank brother da?" she showed the tinyest hint of worry. Katunisha looked at her and kissed her forehead. "da" going to her room to retrieve an item she sighed heavily and walked to the door.

As she went outside she strained her eyes to see through the heavy snow fall. "IVANNN" she yelled as she ran through the thick now 8 inch snow. it would be up to their necks by morning! Ukraine trudged through intent on finding her little brother.

The tempurature was dropping fast and the snow was becoming thicker and heavier. the fog didn't help in the least and she had to REALLY squint to make out anything smaller than a tree.

After about 30 minutes Ukraine began to weep, scared that her little brother and responsibility was lost forever in the vast white feilds...then she heard it "Big sister! i won i won i won!"

Katunisha looked hard and spotting the child ran. "Ivan...are you alright" "da i'm fine big sister i won it again! they escaped but i won them so i own them so they will come back da?" he danced proud of himself. "Russia is the best in all of the world!"

Ukraine wept with joy that she found him and that he was okay. she threw her arms around her little brother and hugged him tightly. Russia squirmed in her grip "Big sis? are you okay?" she didn't answer and instead picked him up then ran back to the house which was at an at least pleasent temperature due to the wood stove.

She locked the door and held him close. Ivan wriggled "Big sister you're sqishing me..." Katunisha relieased him and put two hands on either shoulders. "Ivan Serveyevich Braginski what were you thinking?! i was so worried about you! do you have any idea how dangerous it is out there when there is that much snow?! you could have died!"

Ivan was shocked he didn't know he had made his sister sad "i-i'm sorry big sister..." he looked down at his feet and toed the ground. Belerus heard the two return and imediately ran to her big brother.

"Big brother big brother! are you okay!? you were naughty and sister is gonna spank you cause you scared me! i cried big brother see!?" she held out a little vile containing what one would assume is water "this is for you to remind you that you were bad an' made me cry" Russia blushed and took the vile. "...erm thank you little sister."

Ukraine tilted his chin to look him in the eyes. "i hate to do this Ivan...but i cannot let this go" Russia sniffed and mumbled 'yes big sister' his hands subcontiously moving to hold his backside. Ukraine nodded to show that is exactly what she meant.

Turning to Belerus she fixed her bow "little sister go play in your room for a little while until your brother and i are done then we'll do something fun da?" The younger sister pouted because she felt she deserved to watch because Ivan made her sad but nodded. "da. i will go. spank him good big sister!" and then she was gone.

"alright Ivan let's get this over with" grabbing the younger child's hand she lead him over to a chair where she sat and pulled the wiggleing chibi over her knees. she heaved a heavy sigh and pulled out the item she stowed away in her coat. Ivan looked back and squeeled "NYET BIG SISTER! NOT THE BRUSH!"

Katunisha steeled herself and bared the child's small pale bottom and cracked down the brush. Russia gasped at the pain "Owww! big sister please stop!" he kicked trying to get off her lap. "stop that right this instance Ivan you will take your punishment stotically" she said bringing the brush down a fourth time.

Ivan wimpered and tried hard not to cry but it was really hard...he gripped his sister's skirt hanging on for dear life. Ukraine did not lecture that part had been done. tilting Ivan forward she brought the brush down on his sit spots.

Russia howled and sobbed with deep remorse "Прости старшая сестра(i'm sorry big sister)" he said trying to blink the tears out of his eyes. Katunisha brought the brush down once more then fixed his clothes. she let him up and hugged him close trying to soothe his tears."Вы простили младшего брата(you are forgiven little brother)"

She kissed his head then stood "Natalya you may come out here" Belerus ran out straight to Ivan "Big brother big brother! i heard you get spanked! is your bottom red?! can i see?!" the young girl bounced on her heels curiosity strong in her eyes.

Ivan flushed red with embarrassment "nyet Natalya don't want to" Belerus pouted crossly first she didn't get to watch and now she wasn't aloud to see the resaults...Ukraine broke the uncomfortable silence.

"alright judging by the amount of snow building up it seems we are going to be in the house for quite some time...how about a game?" Ivan's bright purple eyes gleamed "can we play circus big sister? Natalya and i finished drawing the board!" Belerus now snapped out of her scorn by the mere mention of the game nodded hastely it was her most favorite in the world!

"Da! please big sister?!" Katunisha smiled and nodded. "go on and get it" the two children made noises of glee and eagerly ran to get the beloved game. There was finally peace. After the 5th round of circus it was 9:00 and the little one's bedtime. "alright little ones it is time to go to bed" "i don't wannaaaaa" Natalya whined stamping her little feet

"i don't want to be doing the sleeping big sister!" Ivan chimed in "i'm not tired.." Ukraine sighed "you must sleep!" she said desparately "or you will be very tired in the morning" seeing the children standing their ground the 15 year old put her hands on her hips

"or you can go to bed with very sore bottoms" both of their eyes widened and they looked at eachother before tearing down the hallway to their rooms. After making sure both of them were in bed and asleep Katunisha went to bed mentally exausted.

there was a thudding against the windows and the house vibrated roughly, shaking Ukraine awake. the house was straining under the snow build. and it was possible it might collaps in the roof.

The door was swung open abruptly and two small chibi's ran in before jumping on the bed afraid the roof would fall on them. "big sister the roof it is making growling noises! is it angry?" the small Russian asked his eyes wide.

Belerus clung to Ivan's nightshirt with one hand and sucked her thumb with the other. Ukraine picked them up and put them into the bed. "nyet Ivan the roof is not angry just under a lot of pressure like when Natalya lays on your chest"

Ivan nodded "oh...so should we tickle the snow off?" he aske innocently Katunisha laughed "da i will go tickle the snow and you two get nice and comfie i will be back in a minute." and with that she kissed them both then outside and scraped the roof with a broom.

It took her nearly an hour to remove all of the snow and then she went back inside where her younger siblings slept.

Smiling at them she crawled into bed and huddled the two against her so they would keep warm durring the night. in a cacoon of her own siblings and a small blanket Ukraine fell into a deep dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Morning tantrums and snow bed

chapter 2: Morning tantrums and snow beds

Katunisha's eyes fluttered open and she sat up. she had slept in late due to the snow problem last night. to her surprise she was alone. getting dressed she went to the other's rooms to see if the had maybe gone back to their own beds sometime during the night. no such luck.

where were those two...CRASH! Ukraine ran towards the source of the noise to find Belarus on the ground with her light blue clown doll Mishka(which Ivan tried to tell her it made no sense because Mishka meant little bear and it was a clown NOT a bear) surrounded by pieces of broken ceramic and little cookies.

"humpf" Natalya pouted "i hate these cookies" Ivan ran in "did you get it open little sister...oh..pryvet big sister" he said nervously as he toed the ground. Katunnisha stood in horror as Belarus smashed the cookies to bits. Ane looked at the chibi at gave her a dissaproving look.

"what were you thinking?! we cannot afford to be so wasteful!" Natalya pouted, a cross expression washed over her features...the fuse was about to blow. "I HATE THESE I HATE THIS HOUSE AND I HATE YOU!" she screamed and kicked and pounded her little fists on the ground.

Ivan walked over to her and swatted her arm "nyet little sister you should not be saying things like that! we are lucky we are not in the snow and have things to eat." he was calm.

Ukraine nodded in approval "that is right Natalya we are lucky for the situation we are in we have food a bed and each other. plus Mr Germania was kind enough to give me a job." Natalya calmed a little but still pouted. "now you little one, are going to clean this up understood?"

Belarus said nothing but nodded and grabbed a broom. seeing that the broom was a little bit big for her to use successfully, she turned to Ivan "could you help her Ivan?" Russia nodded and went to help his little sister.

the two had a hold on the broom and fell over each other every time one tried to take control. "Natalyaaa!" Ivan whined, tugging the broom from his little sister's surprisingly tight grip. "stooop!" Belarus huffed "Nyet!" she yelled pushing Russia resulting in him tumbling over and landing with a hard thud on the ground. Ivan gasped in pain then began to cry.

Katunisha jumped at the sound and accidentally stabbed herself with her sowing needle. biting her lip she set the jacket she was making aside and walked hurriedly towards the kitchen "Ivan!" her eyes widened and she scooped the small boy into her arms "are you injured little brother? she asked, worry taking over her features.

Ivan whimpered and held his elbow nodding. "поцелуй лучше старшая сестра"(kiss it better big sister) he pleaded extending his arm "Конечно маленький"(of corse little one) she kissed his elbow. "there. all better da?" Russia nodded "da...spasibo big sister"

Ukraine smiled softly but then her expression grew stern "what happened?" Ivan sniffed and pointed at Belarus who was clutching the broom and petting it. "she p-pushed me big sister, she is being bad!"

Katunisha nodded "Da she was very bad. Ivan go and play in your room while I talk to your little sister okay?" Ivan gave her a small hug before running to his door. Ukraine looked at her sister and pit her hands on her hips. "well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

she waited patiently. Belarus looked up, still cross from tantrum mode "Big brother is whiny baby for crying at little elbow bump" she replied confidently. That was the last straw. Katunisha grabbed the girl and tucked her under her arm.

"even though it was only a small injury, it could have been a lot worse!" she lectured lifting her skirt and lowering her bloomers. "nyet big sister! stoooopppp!" she wriggled desperate to be free. But Ukraine ignored and continued to scold the chibi.

"what if he had broken his arm? It would heal but it would never be the same! or what if he had bumped his head?" SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK Belarus bucked and squirmed "nyeetttt" Ukraine spoke again "he could have cracked his head open like an egg and died Natalya."

hearing this the chibi froze. Could she have really killed big brother dead? thinking that outcome over she didn't like it one bit. Sobbing she held onto her big sister's skirt "I am sorryyyyyy big sister...please stopppp" SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK Katunisha could hear she was repentant and held her in her arms.

"I am not the one you should be saying that to am I?" Natalya shook her head and furiously wiped the tears from her eyes with her little fists. "Then go and tell him" she set the toddler down and nudged her forward. 'I am glad they won't be misbehaving anymore today...ugh I am tired already..'

A little Earlier~

After being sent off to his room Ivan sat patiently on his bed. He looked out the window with a deep, wanting sigh. 'I want to be out there gaining new allies...not in here...' then suddenly he grinned "I could bring outside in!"

opening the window he let the snow built up around it crash in. With a giggle he played with it on his bed, making miniature snow men and other things with little items around his room.

He was having a blast when suddenly his door opened and, there, in the hallway stood his little sister, with big wide eyes and her Mateo the floor. "Big sister! Come quick Ivan did something bad!"


	3. Chapter 3: a quick look into Ivan's hea

Russia panicked and tried to shove the snow back out but it was no use, there at the edge of his bed stood a very peeved looking Ukraine. Ivan tried to play it cool(ha) "Uh hello big sister..."

But she wasn't having it "Don't you "hello big sister" me Ivan Serveyavich Braginski! do you have ANY idea how long this will take to clean?!" She had one hand rested on her hip and the other she used to scold the young Russian with a shake.

Ivan looked down and picked at some lint on his blanket, quickly getting lost in his own mind. He wondered if the lint had a big sister that got mad at him for playing in inside snow...or a little sister that tried to kill him with a broom.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?!" ah the question, only when this was asked did the boy look up, and with the biggest, most adorable violet orbs at her. "Am I in trouble big sister?" His lip quivered when she nodded "what you did was very naughty, you will stand in the corner for 15 minutes, go on."

Ivan looked at her sadly before half heartedly goosteping to the corner "keep up the attitude and I will add ten minutes" She said crossing her arms. Ivan looked at her with a pout "Big sister!" But Katunisha had, had enough "I'm serious young man turn around" she did a twirling motion with her hand and gave him a foreboding stare.

With as much drama as he could muster, Russia turned on his heel to face the boring wood patterned wall. Though there was always the little knob to the left of the crease that looked like it had a face.

Ivan(having spent many hours in that area of the house) gave given it a name and a backstory. The knob was doubed Chad, a British man who was trapped into the wall due to accidental magic.

Absorbed in thinking up new adventures for Chad, Ivan failed to hear his sister telling him he could leave the corner. "Spasibo big sister, I am sorry I was bad..." Ukraine sighed softly and kisses his temple "you are forgiven little brother. Just don't do that again da?"

Ivan nodded vigorously "Da!" Katunisha smiled "good, now go get dressed, we are going to Mr Germania's house" Ivan frowned "I don't want to go, Gilbert is mean, he made me think he was nice then he tricked me into licking icicle..."

she sighed "I know vanya, at least try okay?" The small Russian huffed but nodded regardless "da starshaya sestra" and with that he ran off "Bela! We have to get dressed! We are going to Germania!"


End file.
